Merry Band of Misfits (SYOC)
by soggycornflakes
Summary: A single person couldn't possibly have done all these things on their own like saving the world or vanquishing evil. So what if in this universe, the Dragonborn has friends, a group of people (which really, were glorified babysitters) banding together to save the world? Because the Dragonborn is a bit... incompetent. And that's putting it nicely. SYOC


A/N: Im still waiting for the others to send in their old or renewed submissions. But I'll be uploading the prologue soon, which will effectively replace the OCs from the old Merry Band of Misfits. So don't expect an answer whether or not your OC will be part of Main or Side, but I will tell you if they're accepted or not.

Submission form

Rules:

1\. No overly OP ocs.

2\. Put detail into your OCs, don't cut corners.

3\. Title your OC's name in the PM when you submit, I'll ignore it unless you want to ask me a question.

Name:

Nickname:

Alias:

Age:

Race:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Romance?: this is if your character is compatible with the accepted OCs (hell even the SI) or if they become permanent.

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Skills/Abilities:

Magic: ?

If yes, spells:

Combat style:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Gear: What your character wears.

Gear 2: Optional.

Build:

Hair style & colour:

Skin/scales/fur tone:

Eye colour:

Height:

Weight:

Other: (scars, piercings, tattoos, etc)

Past:

Plot/Quest/Storyline: come on baby, show my your magic and wow me! this is your OCs reason for being in the story!

Affiliation: Leader of a group such as the Dark brotherhood? Part of it? Can be a priest of a Daedtic prince, too. Or part of the Dragonborn cult.

"Other": Do you have a little furry problem? Craving blood? Or are you mortal?

How do you want your OC(s) to be introduced?:

Why are they involved with the Dragonborn and her group?:

How do they react?

To the Misfits: Some are vampires, used to be part of the guild/brotherhood, werewolves, priestess, small assassins, nobles. Very diverse.

To the Dragonborn: (add some info for DB. erase it when you understand the character): Leanne comes from a neglected family so she is starved for affection, easily manipulated (unless told so) and eager to please. She's very opinionated so she'll always express how she's feeling on the situation but respects others whose views are different from hers. Her humour is vast, so anything you'll throw at her will make her laugh (except for rape jokes), but if it is a discriminatory joke- you'll have to be smart about it. She teases and pokes fun with everyone unless they're offended. Takes everything to heart, but is really forgiving that is borderline unhealthy (reason for being easily manipulated). Empathetic to the people around her, but doesn't really now how to comfort them. Can appear awkward and quiet, but if you show the slightest chance of friendship, she'll latch onto you quick. She can lie pretty well, only using it when if benefits her. Sarcastic and witty, she likes to make people smile or roll their eyes in amusement. Curses a lot, it'll make a priestess of Mara faint from her vulgarity. Eager to learn, but not to kill but will "try" it when it's a necessity (because she's never swung a sword or spit out magick). Has PTSD, depression and social anxiety but has a unhealthy coping mechanism by ignoring the ever living fuck out of it until it bursts like a dam (aka crying uncontrollably). Doesn't take any racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia bullshit. Will become very nasty to the person if anyone insults her friends. Really likes treating herself and encourages others to spoil themselves too (because everyone needs to fucking relax sometimes). If she trusts you, she'll talk about her world and whip out her iPhone and laptop. Draws a lot to relax. Is pansexual, her tastes are a wide variety but is turned off by racist, sexist people. He'll show her some kindness and there's a huge chance she'll have a crush on you. Has never fallen in love though, and her puppy love doesn't last long. Really loves to talk and getting some attention (she gets all warm and fuzzy inside), if you can get her going she'll start to ramble. Sometimes has sparks of apathy (depends how she's feeling) and will react coldly to strangers unless her friends will snap her out of it. Can't really handle responsibility, so she always looks for others for suggestions, opinions and/or guidance. Always takes a vote to what to do next because she believes in fucking democracy.

Friends: (some of the misfits might like you)

Enemies:

Romantic interest: (someone in the group might be interested, maybe even the Dragonborn)

Strangers:

Allies:

Higher authority:

Religion:

Dragons coming back:

Daedric princes: (some ocs will have artifacts/weapons gifted from them)

Modern tech: (iPhone, laptop, earphones etc)

Extreme pressure:

Supernatural creatures:

Do they want to teach SI anything?: (even if it's a brief time)

How much can I hurt your character?:

Physical:

1- Flesh wounds, nothing serious. Possible scars, but barely noticeable.

2- Heavy wounds, scars, near amputation

3- Life-threatening wounds, multiple scars, possible amputation.

4- Death. Game over. GG.

Mental:

1- Your feelings are hurt, racist remarks, sexism and the like. Nothing your character is used to.

2- Being let down (romantically), heavy dicrimination (no khajits in cities for example).

3- Depression is your long time companion, friend. PTSD. Triggers. (Happy times)

4- Insanity.

Quotes:

Introduction:

Battle cry:

Seeing something amazing/beautiful:

Supernatural creatures:

Additional quotes:

Anything I missed?:


End file.
